Naruto's High School Experience
by williec2005
Summary: Narusaku Naruto is 15 years old and starting his first day at Seiko Gakuin High School. This chapter is just basic character introduction and that kind of stuff. Rated M for later content.


**A/N:** This is my first fic so go a little easy on me. All comments and helpful suggestions will be appreciated and if it isn't helpful, well thanks anyway. This is a Naru/Saku fic with other couples such as Shika/Ino. I'm going to tell you right off the bat I am somewhat of a Sasuke basher. I really don't like his character which I guess is the point. Therefore he may not even appear in this fic. I haven't decided that as of yet however if he does he won't be going to school with them. R&R!!! Anyway on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

In the distance a blond haired boy was running to make it to Seiko Gakuin High School before he was late on his first day of high school. Truthfully he didn't really have a clue of how he made it into high school, let alone Seiko, one of the better schools in the Yokohama Prefect, with how low his grades had been in Jr. High. **((A/N: High School is not required in Japan))** He though back to how many nights he had spent at Juku **((A/N: cram school-school in the evening to prepare for high school entrance exams))** and thought that maybe all that time studying for high school admission had paid off. However he really didn't have time to be thinking about how he got to this point he had to get to class before he was late for his first day.

As Uzumaki Naruto came into view what stood out more than his spiky blond hair was his sparkling blue eyes. All his life Naruto had been teased about his blond hair and blue eyes, not being by any stretch of the imagination something considered normal among Japanese culture. Yet through some sort of genetic anomaly here he was with blond hair and blue eyes. Luckily for him by the time he turned 15 most of teasing was over with.

The standard uniform of Seiko Gakuin High School was a white dress shirt--tucked in, blue jacket--buttoned, and blue pants for the boys with a matching outfit with a skirt for the girls. However, Uzumaki Naruto decided immediately that the uniform of his new school wasn't going to fly. The pants were the only thing that he wore correctly, underneath an unbuttoned jacket he wore an untucked orange t-shirt with a spiral pattern on it. If anyone said anything about it he would just pretend to not hear them.

Most of his friends from Jr. High hadn't passed the exams to get into High School and even if they did, they didn't make it into quiet such an illustrious school. He was starting out fresh at this school no one knew him, he didn't know anyone. He hoped a fresh start wouldn't include hazing for his phenom of a genetic anomaly.

-----------------------------------------------

As he rounded the corner coming into the courtyard of the school the first bell rang to start the students on their way to class. He kept his pace high to make it on time. He didn't know if he could make it to class if he knew where he was going. He had to not only get to class but find it as well. First thing in the morning he had English in room 326. As he raced up the stairs he could feel his time slipping away. He didn't think he was going to make it until he ran into a tall, thin scarecrow looking man with silver hair.

"I'm very sorry." Naruto said and bowed before running away up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------

He go to his classroom about 10 seconds after the bell rang to find that there was no teacher present. He had run all that way to make it to class with no one there to yell at him for being late. As he entered the classroom he noticed a few people talking and went to take a seat next to a guy that was already sleeping. After taking his seat he looked around the classroom. He didn't notice right away but after a minute of looking around he spotted the most beautiful color of bubblegum pink hair. It was cut short with a red ribbon in it. The girl with said hair had perfect porcine skin and what he thought to be green eyes. She was talking to a loud blond girl with long hair. He thought it was odd to see another person with blond hair until he noticed she wasn't Japanese at least not entirely. He didn't know what but she was definitely watered down. Listening to their conversation was a purple haired girl. He didn't know if she was actually part of the conversation or just eavesdropping.

As he was watching their conversation the guy next to him woke up and started to poke him to get his attention. After a couple of pokes Naruto looked over to a sleepy eyed boy with a spiky black pony tail. "What are you doing? That's Kira's seat." the boy sitting next to Naruto said. Naruto looked at him for a moment before responding "How can it be somebody else's seat when even I was late?" Naruto asked of the sleepy fellow next to him.

"Because I was saving it for him." answered said the drowsy boy.

"Well there is still a seat in front of you." pointed out Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." lazily answered the boy with a pony tail.

"By the way I'm Nara Shikamaru. Call me Shika." said Shika apparently.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." answered Naruto in response to the sleepy boys introduction.

About that time a boy with shaggy looking hair rushed in the room and took the seat in front of Shika. "Yo Kiba, what took you so long?" Shika asked.

The boy, apparently Kiba answered, "Akamaru got out of the house and tried to fallow me to school."

"How troublesome, that dog fallows you everywhere." Shika jokingly retorted.

"You're telling me! He nearly broke down the door to fallow me today." Kiba stated to the sleepy boy behind him.

"Anyway what gives? I told you to save me a seat next to you not in front of you. I know you were the first one in the room so you could sleep. Why am I sitting in front of you?" Kiba asked slightly annoyed that he had to turn around to talk to his friend.

Shika looked to his right at Naruto, "Well I was but it's a little hard to watch a seat while I'm asleep." Shika told his friend.

Kiba noticed the glance at Naruto, "So you're the one who took my seat?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, It was the closest place to the door and I was late so I just kind of ran in and sat." Naruto said raising his hand to the back of his head and smiling a wide grin hoping he wasn't too upset about his seat.

"Well if you were late to I guess I can't see anything wrong with you." Kiba said as he noticed the teacher had still yet to arrive.

"Where is the teacher for this so called class? It's been almost 15 minutes since the late bell rang." Kiba asked to no one in particular.

Naruto looked around for a moment pondering on where this teacher might be. About that time, a tall, skinny, familiar looking scarecrow man walked in the room. He looked around for a moment.

"Sorry I'm late class, 'I got lost on the road of life.' My name is Hatake Kakashi. You can call me Hatake-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, or something like that. Since this is the first day of class lets start by going around the room and saying our name, date of birth, and age." Kakashi-sensei said as he looked over at Naruto with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------

As they went around the room most of the people Naruto either didn't care to listen to or just couldn't hear them. He noticed the introduction process was getting close to the pink haired girl and her friend(s). He decided he would listen close.

The blond girl stood and started to speak, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, I'm 15 years old, and my date of birth is September 23."

The pink haired goddess stood, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 15 years old, and my birthday is March 28. So her name was Sakura. Naruto thought it only fitting to have such a name with her beautiful pink hair.

The quiet girl stood, and Naruto had to strain to hear what she said, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, my birthday is December 27, and I am 15." she said and sat immediately.

Naruto quiet caring again after finding out his new goddess' name. He didn't even notice when his turn came around.

"Blondy. Blondy? BLONDY!" Kakashi-sensei yelled at Naruto waking him from his brain coma.

"Oh, is it my turn already? Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, October 10th is my birthday, and I'm 15 years old." Naruto proclaimed not embarrassed in the least by his lack of focus.

Shika just sat there asleep while Naruto and Kiba poked at him so he wouldn't get yelled at like Naruto for not paying attention. He woke up as his turn came around.

Shika sitting rather than standing said, "Nara Shikamaru, September 22, 15." using as little movement as possible, then put his head back down and went back to sleep.

Kiba stood, "Inuzuka Kiba, 16 years old, my birthday is July 7.

They went around the rest of the room without Naruto paying attention to what was going on. A few seconds after the last person finished the bell rang for that class to move on.

"OK! See you tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei said as they were leaving the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't realize it yet, but all of his class mates from his former class were heading in the same direction as him. Right next door as a matter of fact to room number 327, Ancient Japanese History. Whether Naruto knew it or not for all main subjects you were going to be with the same people in every class. Other than your core subjects there were electives that would help decide what you were going to do once you graduated, whether you were going to a university or not. Naruto had decided to take accounting figuring there was always a place for someone to take care of other people's money.

-----------------------------------------------

As Naruto sat down, in roughly the same area of this classroom, Shika sat behind him and Kiba next to Shika. Sakura sat down across the classroom with Ino and Hinata. As the late bell rang a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth came into the classroom. He looked around his class and made his way up to the front of the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sarutobi Asuma. This is Ancient Japanese History, this class consists of Japanese ancient and classical history. You may call me Asuma-sensei." He looked around for a moment before picking up a piece of chalk and throwing it a Shika's head. The girls around the classroom laughed as Shika moved a little to look at the offending piece of chalk and then back to his new teacher.

"Wake up! You can't sleep in this class and think you're going to pass. We are going to be taking notes almost everyday. The days we do not take notes we will be testing over said notes and what I've had you reading in the text book. Any questions?" Asuma-sensei asked the class after rudely awakening Shika.

Shika raised his had, the Asuma-sensei pointed at him, " How do you know I can't pass while I sleep through your class?" Shika asked sleepy eyed.

Asuma-sensei laughed at the question, "Others have tried to sleep in here. Every one of them came back the next year to try again." he answered a little pompous.

At this answer Shika lay his head back down in an attempt to go back to sleep. Naruto looked back at his sleepy friend with a questioning look on his face. Kiba looked over to Naruto before explaining.

"He's a genius. He already knows everything we are gonna learn in this and most of our other classes, so he can just sleep while we learn and then he makes better grades on the tests than we do. It's kind of frustrating. The only time he really cares is when hes watching the clouds float by. That's why I'm making him take meteorology." Kiba said with a look of envy at Shika then back to Naruto. Naruto looked over at Shika with a slight look of shock on his face.

Asuma-sensei went up to the board taking another piece of chalk, this time to write with. He started to write names in a horizontal manner. The names read: Jomon Yayoi Kofun Asuka Nara Heian.

At this point Asuma-sensei turned around before speaking. "Jomon, Yayoi, and Kofun are the eras of Ancient history that we will be studying for the first semester of class this year. Asuka, Nara, and Heian are the eras of Classical history that we will be studying next semester." Naruto quickly got out a notebook and started taking notes before Asuma-sensei could get too far ahead of him.

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

OK! That's the end of the first chapter. So Review and I should have the next chapter out by either Friday or Saturday depending on how long I have to look for the new manga tomorrow.


End file.
